twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Crescent moon/Volturi watching New Moon!
The Volturi sit in a dark room with their guard* Jane *curious* : What's it called again ? Alec *sarcastic* : New Moon. Aro *happily* : I decided that we all watch this together like a family! Caius *annoyed* : I told you before I'm not watching anymore of your Christmas specials on DVDs. Alec *sarcastic* : It's a film. Caius *curious* : Straight to the video? Alec *sarcastic* : Yes. Caius *annoyed* : I'm not watching it! Alec *being careful about what he's gonna say* : It's good...It's good...ish. And we're all in it! Aro: We're in the film and I haven't been paid yet! How the heck did this happen!!! Marcus *sarcatic and looks dead* : .... Jane *sarcastic* : You know,I don't remember being filmed for this not in a thousand years.. Felix *sarcastic* : It's computer animation set 30 years into the future. Caius *annoyed* : Just put it on, and not because I'm vain.*flicks hair* *Alec presses play* (Scene shows the title "New Moon") *Felix steals the remote* Felix: *paused the movie* Okay we're skipping this part. Aro *curious* : Why? Felix: It's not suitable- Aro *complaining* : Not Jurassic park all over again. I'm 40 Felix. I can watch a PG movie. Felix: It's not you sir, it's Jane. Jane: What!?! Alec *teasingly* : It's because your a girl "Janey". Jane: That's it! *takes the remote and throws it at Alec* Alec: OW! Caius: Right,I'm having the remote! Felix, am I in this part? Felix: No sir. Caius: Then we're skipping it. *Caius presses skip* (Scene shows Edward explaining the Volturi in Carlisle's study) Felix: You're in this part sir. Caius: Of course I am. I alwalys get my own scenes. Aro: I think we look more superior if we wear gold clothes. Marcus: ... (scene shows Edward leaving Bella in the forest) Caius: Ew! Edward's being emo! Skip! *Caius presses skip* (scene shows Bella going to Jacob's house , Jacob is half naked) Jane *dazzled* : He's so HOT!!! Alec: Whoa! Jane this is the first time I ever seen you getting a crush! Aro: I wonder if he gained those muscles by going to gym or undergoing surgery? Marcus: .... Caius: Skip! *Caius presses skip* (Scene shows Laurent being attacked by the werewolves) Caius *angry* : WEREWOLVES!!! KILL THEM!!! Aro *trying to calm Caius down* : Dearest Caius you can't kill them because it's just a movie. Caius *Still angry* : Grr... Felix *suggested* : And you might ruin our movie night just by smashing the cd. Jane and Alec *laughing* : Hahahaha! *Felix steals remote and presses skip* (Scene shows Bella kissing Edward in Volterra) Felix *jealous* : Grr... I wished she'd kiss me instead of Edward! Alec: None of that part! For me and Jane are underage. *Alec steals remote and presses skip* (Scene shows Jane in a black cloak) Alec *teasing Jane* : Jane is it halloween already? cause you dress like a grim reaper! Jane *teasing Alec* : And what do you dress like ? A Prince Charming? Aro: Hahaha! Children. (Scene Aro standing and Marcus and Caius sitting on their thrones) Felix: Master if only you didn't let them go and killed Edward may I have Bella as a reward for being a good guard? Caius *thinking* : ...Hmm no cause I was supposed to feast on her blood it's tempting me.... Felix: ...... Aro *points at the movie* : Look at me I have beautiful long hair cause I always use 20 bottles of conditioner everyday! Caius *points at the movie* : Sorry Aro but I have a more Beautiful hair than you cause I always use 15 bottles of shampoo with 15 different scents! Aro: THAT's IT AFTER THIS MOVIE I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BEAUTY CONTEST! *Felix presses skip* (Scene shows Bella waking up from her bed) Jane: Wait! Let's go back a bit! *steals remote and hits rewind*. *scene shows Edward is being crushed to the floor by Felix* Jane: And now, play. Isn't it wonderful to see that Edward is no match for Felix. Alec: I think I've found a new screensaver. Felix: My favorite part of the movie! Yeah I pwned Edward! (Scene shows Caius saying Bella can be vulnerablity) Felix: I should have more fans than him{Edward} cause I deafeated him! Caius: All of you shut up! The films runing and I'm the one who's talking in this part. Jane: Master! Since me,Alec,Felix and Demetri helped in beating Edward and holding Alice ,do we get a promotion? Aro: Good point. Corin and Afton are getting a lower rank for being useless when we needed them. *Felix steals remote and presses skip * (Scene shows Edward asking Bella to marry him) Felix *jealous* : I wished I was the one who asked her that question! Jane and Alec *laughing* : Jealous Felix? hahahahaha! Felix *ignores Alec and Jane* : .... (Scene shows credits) Aro: What do we do now? I know Caius i challenge you to a beauty contest! *Suddenly Demetri enters the room* Demetri: Master? Aro: Yes? Demeti: There has..... There has been a tragic accident! Everyone,except for Marcus: *gasp* Aro: What now? Demetri: Y... You know you sent all of our 34 black cloaks to the washer? Aro: ....Yes Demetri: Well there was a mishap. A catastrophic mishap.... Aro: What exactly are you trying to say? Demetri: .... A yellow scarf infiltrated the washer{meaning their black cloaks has yellow spots}. There was nothing we could do. Aro: ... Demetri *worried* : Master? Master are you alright? Aro: How many.... dyed? Demetri: It was a massacre, master. None survived.{meaning all their black cloaks has yellow spots} THE END Category:Blog posts